No sé si eres tú, pero sé que te amo
by ochx10
Summary: Todo inicia en Inglaterra, Bella conoce a un chico, del cual se enamora, a pesar de su fría forma de ser..., pero hay alguien que ha estado enamorada de él y hará todo para tenerlo...
1. Chapter 1

**Bella P.O.V**

**Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, soy de España, pero debido a mis calificaciones pude transferirme a Inglaterra para continuar mis estudios superiores, en la universidad de Cambridge. Bien este es mi primer día en la universidad, conocí a dos chicas a Jade y a Jessica.**

- ¿Listas chicas?  
- Si Jade.  
-Vamos.

**Como era de esperarse debía de pasarme algo y así fue, estaba en el baño cuando, escuché que alguien andaba caminando, cuando quise salir, paso esto: me dejaron encerrada, y comencé a pedir ayuda..**

- ¡Abran! ¡no me dejen aquí!

-¿Escuchas Emmet?

- Si, al parecer ese sonido viene del baño.

- Iré a ver, ¿me acompañas?

- Por supuesto.

- Abran!, por favor...

- Ve a buscar a la señorita Kate, Emmet.

- Vuelvo en un momento.

- ¿Quién está allí afuera?

- No te preocupes pronto saldrás de ahí.

- Gracias creí que no me vendrían a ayudar, pues es muy tarde.

- Para tu suerte mi amigo y yo nos quedamos entrenando.

- Permítame, joven Edward, por cierto lo esperan.

- Gracias señorita, Jasper vamos, adiós...

- Esperen... quiero conocerlos...

- Puede salir.

- ¿Se fueron?

- Si, los estaban esperando.

- Muchas gracias, debo irme.

**Para mi suerte dos chicos me escucharon y vinieron al rescate, por como hablaban al parecer el chico que se quedo hablando conmigo es tierno, espero conocerlo para poder agradecerle su ayuda.**

**El siguiente día Jade me estaba esperando en el lugar donde me había sentado y me hablo... esta chica me agradaba, aunque era un poco extraña...**

- Perdón por lo de ayer, pero así recibimos a los nuevos.

- Comprendo.

- Jóvenes presten atención.

- ¿Ves a la chica que está con Jade?

- Si, ¿ella es...?

- La chica de los baños.

- Claro...

- Caballeros, Emmet y Edward, ¿tienen algo que agregar?

- Si, yo opino que en realidad no es ese el factor de mayor incidencia.

- Yo opino lo mismo.

- Caballero Edward, ya que usted y el caballero Emmet piensan similar, trabajará con la señorita Isabella,

así podrá compartir sus conocimientos con ella.

- Pero Emmet y yo siempre...

- Joven Edward, por favor.

- Como guste.

- Damas y caballeros los veré mañana.

**Al parecer ellos son los chicos ricos populares, detestable, por lo que vi mi compañero de trabajo es un egocéntrico, será un reto trabajar con él..., aún no sé quiénes fueron los que me ayudaron a salir..**

- Conocerás a la chica nueva, así que si se hacen amigos háblale de mi..

- Primero debo desaprobarla para luego dejártela.

- Suerte, bueno, no..

- Te veo en el salón de música.

- Ahí te espero.

- Hola, ¿eres Edward?

- Hola, así es..

- Yo soy Isabella.

- Ok, dime ¿qué propones?

- M... nada en concreto, la señorita Kate dio únicamente las indicaciones.

- Ah... eres de las que esperan que los hombres hagan el trabajo mientras tu haces algo más...

- No..., no digas eso tu no me conoces, además, creo que tú eres el que espera que los demás hagan todo

por ti, razón por la cual no te separas de tu amigo.

- Jajajaja...! ¿así que eso piensas?

-Si.

- Perfecto, ya que tú me has dicho lo que piensas de mi, yo te diré lo que pienso de ti; eres una egocéntrica, malcriada, desagradecida y ligeramente interesante...

- Mira, si trabajaremos juntos es mejor que no seamos tan sinceros, así que comportémonos.

- Yo me sé comportar, ¿y tú?

-Claro...

- Eso espero, entonces... ¿cómo haremos?

-Nos vemos después de clases en la biblioteca.

-Bien, nos vemos luego.

- Por mala suerte.

- Eso dices, pero la mala suerte fue para mi cuando te conocí en los baños.

-¡¿Qué tú eres?!

- Adiós...

**¡¿Qué?! ¡él es el chico que me ayudo!, no puedo creerlo, es tan... diferente... no me está mintiendo, aunque tiene el mismo tono de voz...**

- A Edward parece interesarle..

- ¡Calla Ros! te equivocas o tal vez es interés porque es la nueva.

- No.. eso lo dudo..

- Mejor ve a traerme agua.

- Hola Isa.

-Hola Jade, ¿qué tanto sabes de Edward?

- M...¿él te interesa?

- No!, es sólo que debo trabajar con él y me gustaría saber quién es.

- Él es hijo único del señor Carlisle, es uno de los presidentes administrativos de Birt, Ed es agradable, tierno, gentil y... bueno.

- Gracias por la información.

- Lo conozco de toda mi vida.

- ¿Por eso lo amas?

- No.. es sólo un amigo..

- Si eso dices..

- Oye! ¿te parece si comemos juntas?

- Es una muy buena idea.

- Vamos, sé que la primera impresión que d te di es que soy una chica pesada...

- Eh.. m.. no, no lo creo.

- Cuéntame de ti.

- Yo.. no tengo mucho que contar, soy una típica chica.

-Dime ¿de dónde vienes?

- Soy de España.

- España...

**Jade y yo estuvimos hablando... ella quería saber todo sobre mi, pero claro no le dije todo, solamente le hable de mi familia... ella no me hablo tanto de la suya y cuando lo me hablo un poco parecía incomoda... ella me parecía interesante.. **

- Isabella... qué piensas Edward.

- Linda melodía...

- Gracias disculpe mi retraso.

- No hay problema, usted no necesita que le enseñe más.

- Eso es cierto, esta es mi pasión.. es lo que amo...

- Continúe deleitándonos...

- De acuerdo.

**Edward y yo teníamos que reunirnos para planear cómo haríamos el trabajo, yo llevaba treinta minutos esperándolo en la cafetería, pero él no aparecía, pasaron diez minutos y... llego, exactamente cuando yo me estaba quejando... **

- Hombres... siempre llegan tarde...

- Llegue...

- Lo sé.

- Podemos iniciar.

- Tú haz esto y yo haré esto...

- ¿Quieres algo? iré a traer bebidas.

- No gracias, prefiero terminar esto.

- Regreso en un momento.

- Llega tarde y se vuelve a ir... ¡hola madre!

- Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, y ¿ustedes están bien?

- Bien hijita, te debes estar adaptando bien supongo.

- Si madre, discúlpame, pero estoy ocupada, te hablo después te amo...

- Si hija, yo también.. cuídate.

- Toma, no sé si te gusta, pero como no dijiste lo que querías, te traje esto.

- Gracias, pero...

- Ah... y no acepto un no.

- Lo acepto, porque no soy mal educada.

- Admiro sus modales.

- Y yo los suyos.

**Bueno, Edward y yo nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo con el trabajo cada uno haría su parte, al siguiente día debíamos entregarlo y lo hicimos...**

- Caballero su trabajo por favor.

- Aquí tiene.

- ¿Trabajo con usted señorita Isabella?

- Así es.

- ¿Desconfía de mi?

- Un poco.

- Qué concepto más...

- Pueden retirarse.

**A Jade parecía interesarle Edward creo que por ese motivo deseaba obtener información sobre mi..**

- Hola Ed.

- Hola Jade.

- ¿Asistirás al banquete?

- Si, ¿y tú?

- También, te veré allá entonces.

- Claro.

- Jade...! oh disculpen.

- No te preocupes Bella, adiós Jade.

- Adiós Ed.

- Discúlpame Jade, no podré acompañarte esta noche, debo hacer algo.

- Está bien, déjame llevarte a tu casa.

- Vamos.

- Es aquí Jade, gracias.

-Adiós Isa.

- Adiós.

**Legué al apartamento mi amiga Alice me esperaba para salir teníamos que hacer nuestro trabajo...**

- Creo que tengo tiempo para cambiarme...

- Apresúrate, que pronto vendrán por nosotras.

- Ven y ayúdame Alice, ¿ha hablado mi mamá?

- M... no, es ella, ¡bajamos en un momento!

- ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

- Parece que a un banquete.

- Listo, bajemos.

- Jade...

- Señor Cullen, Edward.

- Hola Jade.

- Discúlpenme iré a hablar con ellos.

- Claro señor, ¿vienes sólo?

- Si, ¿y tú?

- Si..., pero ¿por qué tan sólo Edward...?

- Así, soy un hombre solitario.

- Mm... por esta noche no lo eres, yo soy tu compañía.

- Debo advertirte que soy mala compañía.

- Pues yo igual.

**Cuando me dirigía a repartir las bebidas vi a Edward, por lo que le pedí a Alice que las llevara ella..**

- ¡Oh no!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Lo conozco, llévalo tú, yo iré hacia allá.

- De acuerdo.

- Caballeros, ¿gustan una bebida?

- Nos gustaría tenerte...

- Bien, me retiro.

**Estos hombres son de los que piensan que porque tienen dinero pueden tener lo que ellos desean, para evitar problemas comencé a retirarme... pero uno de ellos me tomó del brazo...**

- Espera... no, nos temas...

- Suélteme...

- Estás para complacer a los presentes, así que...

- Si no les guastan las bebidas no puedo...

- Pero tú si...

**No sabía cómo salir de esto sin hacer escandalo para mi suerte llegaría alguien a mi rescate...**

-Espérame aquí Jade.

- Pero Ed...

- ¡Déjeme!

**Al decir eso, Edward llegó a mi rescate...**

- Suelta a la dama, ella sólo ofrece bebidas.

- ¿Qué eres defensor de la servidumbre?

- Señorita, retirese.

- Gracias caballero.

- Ah.. y, si lo soy.

- Esta me la debes Cullen.

- Cuando guste te pago, James.

-¿Podemos irnos?

- Si, pero ¿qué te pasó?

- Esos hombres son unos patanes, pero por suerte no paso nada.

- Vamos, es noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella P.O.V.**

**Hace una semana y tres días, que inicié mis estudios aquí, en Inglaterra, cuando vine no tenía a nadie más que a una compañera de habitación, Alice, una amiga; aunque nuestro primer encuentro en España no fue bueno, era agradable, y tenía un compañero de clase además, que al parecer podría ser un buen amigo, si Edward...**

**Tenía además a Jade y a Rosalie. **- Oye nosotras iremos de compras, así que, ¿nos acompañas?

- No Jade, tengo algo que hacer.

- Bien, pero no faltes a la fiesta iré a traerte.

- Ahí estaré, Jade.

- Hola Bella.

- Hola Edward.

- Cumpliré mi promesa...

- ¿Bailarás?

- No... tocaré el piano para ti, así que tú deberás cumplir la tuya.

-Perfecto, pero eso si, no prometo nada bueno.

-Vamos.

**Edward me llevo a un salón muy grande en el cual había toda clase de instrumentos musicales, era hermoso ver todos estos instrumentos, el piano era muy hermoso... él se sentó para tocar el piano y... me maravillo... **- Adelante...

- Gracias, m.. no conocía esta parte de la universidad.

- Yo la frecuento, siéntate aquí, ¿lista?

- Si.

- Es una melodía propia...

**Edward parecía sentirse cómodo tocando el piano, no se veía como el chico frío que solía ser, tocando el piano era más bien un hombre romántico, con sentimientos... podría decir que me encanto con su melodía...**

**Él y yo nos habíamos hecho una promesa, él ya la había cumplido y yo debía cumplir con la mía.**

- ¡Wow...! bellísima...

- ¿Te gustó?

- Es muy linda, no pensé que fueras tan romántico.

- ¡No lo soy!, bien, tu promesa la cumplirás esta noche, Bella

- Lo haré Edward.

**Tenía que salir esta noche, no soy muy fanática de las fiestas, pero me gustan... **

- Izie, vienen por ti.

- Gracias, te veo después Alice.

- Disfruta la fiesta.

- Lo intentaré...

**Jade llegó a traerme para llevarme a la fiesta...**

- Te ves fabulosa Isa, sube.

- Tú también Jade.

**Al llegar a la fiesta Edward y Emmet estaban sentados esperándonos, Edward me sonrío cuando me vio, yo le devolví la sonrisa, pues sabía porque lo hacía, la razón era que debía cumplir mi promesa...**

- Hola Bella.

- Hola Edward.

- Hola Isabella y Jade.

- Hola Emmet y Edward.

- ¿Me acompañas Isabella?

- Será un placer Emmet.

- Ed...

- Oh disculpa Jade, ¿me acompañas?

- Por supuesto.

**Y ahí estaba yo cumpliendo con la promesa, estaba bailando con Emmet.. **

- Estás hermosa Isabella, creí que Edward mentía cuando me dijo que tú me acompañarías esta noche.

- Gracias, bueno no te juzgo, él suele mentir.

- ¡Perdón! ¿te lastime?

- No fue nada, Emmet... m...  
- Dime...

- Tú que eres como su hermano, ¿sabes si Edward está interesado en Jade?, ella es mi amiga, y...

- Te preguntó eso...

- No exactamente.

- A ti no se te puede mentir, pero mi amigo jamás se ha interesado en Jade, para él ella es una amiga, pero

ella lo ve de otra manera, mírala...

- Ah... cómo no verlo así.. si es tan...

-¿Decías..?

- Nada, sólo siento pena por Jade.

**¡¿Qué me está pasando?! al parecer Edward me estaba comenzando a gustar y cómo no, si es tan tierno... lo veía bailar con Jade, él me veía y me sonreía, se ve muy apuesto cuando sonríe... este caballero inglés se estaba adueñando de mi corazón...**

- Isabella y Emmet hacen una linda pareja..

- No estoy seguro...

- ¿Por qué?

- Emmet es mi amigo y sé que ella sólo le gusta.

- Ah... si ¿y a ti?

- ¡¿A mi?!

- Si.. a ti.

- Ella es demasiado prepotente, no me gusta, aunque es...

- ¿Qué?

- Muy buena compañía, cuando estoy con ella, el mundo parece pequeño, el tiempo pasa lento.. y es posible

perderse en su mirada...

- Entiendo ella es muy buena amiga.

- Lo es...

**Cuando estaba descansando, Edward se acercó y me dijo**:

- Emmet quiere que cambiemos de pareja, ¿te parece?

- Claro Edward.

**No sé qué sentía pero estaba desconcertada... él continuaba sonriendo... se quedo sentado conmigo, mientras Emmet invitaba a Jade a bailar..**

- Bailemos Jade.

- Si Emmet.

**Emmet y Jade estaban bailando y Edward se acercó a mi y un poco nervioso me dijo: **

- Bella dama, ¿me haría el honor de...?

- Bailemos y ya...!

- Como guste.

- Mentiroso...

- ¿Por qué?

- Dijiste que no sabías bailar.

- Y no sé bailar...

- Bueno, almenos no me has pizado los pies.

- Algo bueno, tú si sabes bailar.

-Un poco, Emmet es agradable, pero no quisiera que él confunda esta noche con algo más...

- Lo dudo.

- No sé tú, pero yo estoy cansada.

- Yo también, ¿nos sentamos?

- Si...

- Siento demasiadas miradas sobre nosotros.

- Yo igual, supongo que es por ti, todas las damas te observan, esperando a que el caballero Edward Cullen las invite a bailar, o que les diga un simple saludo.

- Oh... los caballeros han desviado su mirada para ver a la dama más bella de esta noche, esperando a que los vea de igual forma...

- No, mi hipótesis parece ser la correcta.

- Lamento informarle que su teoría no es nada convincente.

- Ok, Edward...

- Dime...

- M... Edie, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- No lo sé...

- ¡Ed!

- Por supuesto, ¿cuál es ese favor?

- Jade es mi amiga, sé que está demás decirte, pero ella te ama, así que no le des falsas esperanzas, porque a pesar que es dificil de entender, es una muy buena persona.

- Jamás haría eso, no soy capaz de dañarla, pero ella pretende que seamos algo, espero que comprenda que no puedo amarla, porque yo...

- Tú...

- Yo... no creo en el amor.

- ¿No crees?

- No, porque, si el amor existiera tendría una familia unida, mis padres decían amarse, pero un día los dos se fueron infieles, mi "madre" se fue con su él,mi padre continúo su vida, se divorciaron cuando yo tenía 12 años, perdí a mi madre, ella jamás me visitó, mi padre trato de sustituirla, pero yo no quería a otra mujer, quería a mi madre...

-Ed, pero eso no significa que el amor no existe...

-Para mi no existe, o no lo merezco...

**Él se veía tan triste y enfadado... me sentí culpable por haber mencionado eso... cuando traté de apoyarlo Jade y Emmet regresaron, así que no pude decirle nada... **

-Emmet y yo nos cansamos de bailar..

-Jade, baila excelente..

-Me alegro Emmet, Jade debo irme, ¿te vas Emmet?

-Edward no te vayas... soy tu pareja.

-No aún no me voy, me quedaré un momento.

-Bien, perdóname Jade, creo que no soy buena pareja, adiós.

-¿Ed, me llevas?

-Si Bella.

-Adiós Emmet, Jade te veré mañana.

-Nos quedamos solos Jade, ¿gustas algo de beber?

-M... no gracias, estoy bien así.

**Sabía que yo era quien le había arruinado la fiesta, él iba muy acelerado, me subí al auto y él iba conduciendo muy rápido... temía que le sucediera algo... quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien.. y le pregunte... como era de imaginarse él dijo que estaba bien, yo no le creí, pues el hombre frío había regresado... **-Ed.. ¿estás bien?

-Si, ¿adónde vives?

-Ahí..

-Bien, ¿aquí?

-Si es aquí.

-Espera.. yo te abro...

-Yo...

-Baje mádam.

-Gracias Lord... maneja con cuidado Edward.

-Si muero no pasa nada.

-¡Claro que si!, me haría falta verte tocando el piano.

-Descuida, hay muchos hombres que saben tocar el piano.

-Ed cuídate, feliz noche.

-Gracias, igual para ti Bella.

**Edward tenía muchos problemas, sentía mucho dolor, el cual yo deseaba curar, no sé cómo podía ser tan frío y tierno a la vez, cambiaba repentinamente.. su bipolaridad me estaba hechizando sin darme cuenta...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella P.O.V.**

**Llegué a mi apartamento y mi querida amiga estaba ahí, al entrar suspiré, él me había conmovido... tanto..**

-Ahh...!

-¡Estás enamorada!

-¡Alice!, ¡no!, es sólo que...

-Es tan lindo, a pesar de su frialdad es un hombre romántico...

-Exacto, pero... yo no le intereso, además jamás se fijaría en mi.

-Te trajo hasta aquí...

-Porque yo se lo pedí...

-Me cuentas todo mañana, tengo mucho sueño.

-Claro, yo también.

**Edward P.O.V**

**Llegué a mi casa, Bella había tocado un tema que me hacía sentir muy triste... y bueno me dirige a mi refugio... a mi piano, a pesar de la tristeza que sentía... también sentía algo más, algo que me hacía feliz, algo que me hacia sentir como si el mundo era maravilloso ahora... sonreía al pensar en ella... no quería aceptarlo, pues no creo en él, pero creo que Bella me estaba haciendo sentir... esto.. me estaba ... enamorando de ella... mientras mis pensamientos se apoderaban de mi, llegó mi padre..**

-¡Edward!.. hijo, estás tocando el piano a estas horas de la madrugada, ¿te sucede algo?

-Dudo que te interese...

-Claro que si, sé que sueles hacer esto cuando estás triste o cuando estás nostálgico, sino me interesaras,

no me molestaría en saber esto.

-Creí que no recordabas que eras padre.

-Hijo, ¿me dirás qué te pasa?, ¿es una jovencita?

-A decir verdad.. sí, pero olvídalo, feliz noche.

-Descansa hijo.

**No debería ser así con mi padre, pero él jamás ha demostrado interés por mi, su compañía es su vida... él nunca está cuando lo necesito, cuando mi madre se fue, él no me ayudo a superarlo, lo que hizo fue buscarme una nueva madre, no sé si lo odio por haberme dejado sin madre o si es por su eterna ausencia en mi vida... He estado evitando el amor por una razón: no deseo sufrir más... **

-¡Hola!, nos dejaron sólos anoche.

-Disculpa Jade, yo debía estar en casa temprano.

-Ah.. y tú Edward, ¿por qué no te quedaste?

-No me sentía bien, Jade.

-Debo decir que Jade, es una maravillosa bailarina.

-Bueno, contigo quién no... amigo.

-Gracias Edward.

-No, en realidad eres buen bailarín Emmet.

-Gracias Isabella.

-De nada, Jade, ¿me acompañas?, quiero hablar contigo.

-Claro, bye chicos.

-Adiós Jade e Isabella.

-Adiós Emmet.

-Y tú Ed!, ¿no te despides?

-Por supuesto Jade, las veo luego

- Jade necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Dime, Isa.

-Di en la clase de idiomas, que no he podido asistir, debido a que debía hacer algo, ¿podrías hacerme ese

favor?

-Si, pero, ¿y tu tarea?

-Aquí la tienes, te veo después...

-De nada, está bien.

**Este día no había amanecido con ánimos de estar en clase, necesitaba hacer algo que me relajará.. aparte de tocar el piano hay otra actividad que tranquiliza mi ser...**

-Vamos amigo, es hora de la siguiente clase.

-Ve tú Emmet, llegaré en un momento.

-Claro, Edward.

-Hola Jade.

-Hola Rosalie.

-¿Isabella no vino?

-Ella debía hacer algo.

-Oye, ¿crees que Emmet...?

-¿Te gusta?

-Si, él es muy interesante.

-Pues, no tanto...

-¿Cómo Edward?, bueno a mi si me interesa, es muy amable.

-Si... esos son tus gustos.

-Esos son, Jade.

-Vámonos a clase.

**Mientras estaba sentado en una banca del jardín botánico, escuché una voz conocida, no le preste atención y continúe escribiendo... en este bello lugar me podía inspirar para escribir... **

-Hola madre.

-¡Hola cariño¡, ¿por qué no correspondiste mi llamada?

-He estado ocupada, disculpa, pero dime, ¿cómo están ustedes?

-Bien hija, ¿y tú?

-Estoy bien, aunque extrañándote.

-¿Te has enamorado de algún joven?

-¡Madre!

-Ah... bien, no pregunto más, eso es un si.

-No... es sólo que...

-Que... ¿te gusta?

-Si, es muy atractivo, aunque es diferente, él es un millonario, jamás me verá como algo más que una

amiga, es mejor así, prefiero a un amigo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, comprendo que prefieras a un amigo, y te apoyo, pero, ¿por qué dices que no eres

más que una amiga?

-Él no cree en el amor... en este momento ambos necesitamos a un amigo, así que tengo un muy buen

amigo.

-Tú puedes hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero si eso es lo mejor está bien.

-Madre te hablo después...

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, es sólo que él está aquí, cuídate, te quiero.

-Adiós mi vida, tú también, te amo...

**Bella me estaba haciendo escribir mis sentimientos, aunque eran pequeños yo los sentía muy intensos.. ella había despertado a un hombre romántico... que había estado oculto, pero que ahora no podía seguir oculto.. estaba preguntándome cómo podía expresar mejor mis sentimientos.. cuando.. la musa de mi inspiración apareció..**

-No!, sería mejor.."estoy aquí pensando en ti, sin saber si tú estás haciendo lo mismo, estoy amándote, sin saber si tú me amas como yo lo hago..."

-¡Hola Edward!, ¿qué haces?

-¿Bella?, hola... dime tú, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo salí porque... espera, ¡yo pregunte antes!, así que contesta.

**No sé por qué pero sentía que podía confiar en ella... lo cual es extraño, ya que usualmente soy muy desconfiado.. no, pero con ella todo es diferente...**

-M..., si, estoy... promete que no le dirás a nadie.

-Lo prometo, somos amigos, ¿cierto?

-Espera... no sé si...

-¡Edward!

-Si, lo somos, eres mi amiga.

-Entonces, puedes confiar en mi, y.. ¿yo en ti?

-Yo si, tú... no lo sé, júzgame y descubre si puedes hacerlo.

-M...

-¿Qué haces?

-Te estoy observando, juzgando y... si, puedo confiar en ti.

-Bien, ahora te diré lo que hago, estoy escribiendo algo que... estoy... sintiendo, no soy bueno diciendo lo que siento, así que lo escribo, también compongo piezas de piano, son mis dos formas de expresar mis sentimientos, ¡ah!, pero esto es nuestro secreto.

-Claro amigo, yo amo el sonido del piano, ¿podrías tocar algún día para mi?

-Por supuesto, aunque.. ya me has escuchado.

-Lo sé, pero me gustó tanto...

-Dime, ¿por qué no entraste a clases?

-Estaba hablando con alguien.

-Está bien...

-¿Puedo ver lo que escribes?

-Discúlpame, pero...

-No te preocupes, era una pregunta, te entiendo, te veo después.

-¿Te vas?

-Si, iré a la otra banca.

-¿Te irás por mi?

**Yo no hago esto con nadie.. si alguien dice que se va, lo dejo ir, pero me sentía tan bien con ella que no deseaba dejarla ir... ella tenía algo especial, algo que no lo había visto en ninguna otra persona, sabía que ahora ella era alguien importante... aunque continuaría negándolo..**

-Si, supongo que deseas estar sólo.

-Si, pero si no te molesta, acompáñame a estar sólo.

-Bien, si no te molesto, te acompaño.

-No me molesta, eres excelente compañía.

-Continúa escribiendo no leeré lo que escribes.

-Claro.

**Bella P.O.V.**

**Estar con él me encantaba a pesar de ser frío conmigo parece ser un poco cálido, además es un buen músico, y ya que me gusta la música y a él también es algo que tenemos en común...**

-Damas y caballeros sus tareas por favor.

-Esta es la mía y la de Isa, ella no asistió este día porque debía resolver un asunto.

-Está bien.

-Mi tarea y la de Edward, él no pudo venir.

-Bien, iniciemos la clase, como hablábamos de...

**Yo estaba leyendo, aunque lo hacía para disimular.. quería que él me hablara.. por lo que dejaba el libro y lo volvía a tomar, para que él notara lo aburrida que estaba... deseaba ver qué haría.. y... lo logré, él me miró y comenzó a hablar **-¿Pensando?

-Así es, ¿no tienes más ideas?

-Por supuesto, pero tú estás aquí y no me parece correcto que no te preste atención.

-Ya te lo dije, eso no me incómoda.

-M.. tú no eres de aquí, por qué no me hablas de ti y tu vida en tu país, ¿te parece?

-De acuerdo si así te sentirás tranquilo, nací en España, soy la última hija, tengo una hermana, mi madre y mi padre han sido maravillosos, mi padre murió hace un año, mi madre es profesora, mi hermana tiene su propia familia y yo deseaba estudiar aquí, pues mi padre siempre me dijo que conocería Inglaterra y lo cumplí.

-Estamos en la misma situación, pues estamos complaciendo los deseos de nuestros padres y ambos no tenemos a uno de nuestros padres, en mi caso madre y en el tuyo padre..

-Mira yo estoy aquí por dos razones: por mi padre y por mi, pero tú, ¿por qué dices eso?

-Creí que estábamos viviendo una situación similar, mi padre me indujo a estudiar aquí, debido a que yo debo administrar los negocios al faltar él, porque honestamente esto no es lo que yo siempre soñé, me gusta, pero no tanto... como...

-¿La música?

-Exacto, mi madre me apoyaba con mi sueño el cual siempre fue estudiar en la Escuela de Música de Londres, pero el señor Cullen, no lo aceptó, sino soy yo, quién administrará sus negocios, además los Cullen no pertenecemos al mundo de la música, según mi padre, claro, y al no tener ningún apoyo me he visto obligado a obedecerlo y a complacerlo, olvidándome de mis anhelos, mis sueños.. y lo que realmente amo..  
-Te entiendo, yo viví algo similar, pero verás que todo se solucionará, idearemos un plan y te prometo algo, conseguiremos que tú estudies ahí, no sé cuándo, pero lo harás.

-Gracias, pero mi vida no es así de fácil, no prometas algo imposible.

-Edward, eso no es imposible.

-Verás que si, ¿nos vamos?

-Vamos.

**Cuando me contó eso realmente se veía triste, vi al hombre dulce y miedoso que se escondía en su interior, él estudiaría música, pues yo lo ayudaré...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jade P.O.V**

**Me parecía sospechoso que tanto Edward como Isa no habían entrado a clase, al ver a Emmet sólo le pregunte por Edward y mis sospechas parecían ser verdad...**

-Hola Jade.

-Hola Emmet, ¿y Edward?

-Él se quedó afuera, ¿Isabella está bien?

-Afuera.., si ella está bien, disculpa, te veo después.

**Yo sabía que a Edward le interesaba Isa, pues jamás lo había visto así, pero no quería aceptarlo, yo había hecho tantas cosas para que él me amara y no lo había logrado, ella no podía quedarse con él.. **

-Hola Jade.

-Hola Rosalie.

-¿Y Bella?

-Ella nos verá después.

-Ah.. y..¿qué cambiaste tu elección?

-¿Emmet dices?

-O... ¿me equivoco?

-A decir verdad lo haces, Edward es el único.

-Lo mismo decía yo de Mike, y mírame ahora.

-Yo no soy igual que tú.

-Eso es evidente.

**No, yo no podía olvidarme de él, Edward es y será el único hombre al que amaré.. es el hombre que quiero, al que necesito, el que me hace una mejor persona, sé que el me quiere, y si él me necesita yo estaré con él... haré todo lo que sea necesario para estar con él si él así lo desea**...

-¡Para!, ¡no me hagas reír Edward!

-No sonrías, aunque te ves linda.

-Ah... si... -Si, wow eres la primera que ríe con ese mal chiste.

-Malo, ¿dices?

-Si, si gustas, te digo uno divertido.

-No, ese estuvo divertido, ah es Jade y Rosalie.

-Adiós, Emmet también está ahí.

-Adiós y gracias por este día.

-Gracias a ti.

**Al ver a Isa tan feliz, me sentí celosa, debía saber si su alegría se debía a Edward, se lo pregunte y ella me dijo lo que sospechaba, pero que a la vez deseaba que no fuera cierto... no quería verla con él.. ella le agrada demasiado y me lo podía quitar...**

-¡Hola!

-Hola, ¿estuviste con Edward?

-Hola Isabella.

-Si..., somos amigos.

-Claro, entregué tu tarea.

-Gracias, ¿pregunto por mi?

-Por supuesto, le dije lo que pediste.

-Ah, iré por mi comida.

-Rosalie y yo no te la pedimos, porque no sabemos tus gustos.

-Está bien, regreso en un momento.

-Ok.

-Ella está interesada en Edward...

-¡No Ros!, son amigos..

-De esa manera inicia el amor..

-¡Calla!

-Solamente estaba opinando.

-Guarda tus opiniones.

-De acuerdo.

**Ros no me ayudaba en nada, yo sabía eso, pero tenía que hacer algo para que ellos no estuvieran juntos...**

-¿Pasaste la mañana con Isabella?

-Así es, sabes, ella es una muy buena amiga, no es como las damas que suelen estar a mi alrededor, pero

esa diferencia es magnifica, ella es única, me agrada.

-¡¿Estás enamorado Edward Cullen?!

-¡No Emmet!, es sólo que... olvídalo, no creo en el amor..

-Lo estás, aunque no creas, él te encontró.

-No estoy preparado para recibirlo, no quiero que me dañe más, prefiero una amistad sincera...

-Te comprendo, pero dudo que Isabella te haga daño.

-Claro...

**Edward P.O.V**

**Había pasado un mes desde que Bella y yo eramos amigos, mi vida era diferente ahora; la tristeza ya no invadía más mi ser, solamente con verla todo cambiaba, temía decir lo que estaba sintiendo..., ella era lo más importante en mi vida, mi padre quedó encantado cuando la conoció, ella me apoya en mis sueños, es la mujer ideal, pero yo no soy bueno diciendo lo que siento, aunque sé que ambos sentimos esto por el otro...**

**Toco el piano para ella, pues sé que así la hago feliz... **

-Me has dejado fascinada con esta bella melodía...

-Pues me alegro por haber logrado mi propósito, necesito decirte algo..

-Dime.

-Yo.. te dije que Emmet vería a Rosalie como algo más..

-Ah... si, es cierto, iré a terminar el reporte.

-Está bien, yo me quedaré aquí un momento.

-De acuerdo, continúa practicando.

-Si, lo haré.

**Bella había estado un poco extraña, al parecer esperaba que yo le dijera algo... me sentía tan mal por no poder ser valiente para decirle y aceptar lo que estaba sintiendo, siempre he sido honesto con los demás, pero siempre me he engañado... he ocultado mis sentimientos... he sido un cobarde... pero creo que ahora necesitaba ser fuerte y... decirle a Bella lo importante que es para mi...**

-Hola Isa.

-Hola Rosalie.

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada.

-¿Nada?

-Bueno, si, es que... esperaba que.. olvídalo.

-¿Creíste que Edward te confesaría su amor?

-Exacto, pero es que él es tan tímido y no puede decir eso.

-Entonces.. ayúdale.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, él debe decirlo, yo no daré el primer paso, él debe hacerlo, él es el caballero.

-Si eso piensas, te quedarás esperando.

-Gracias Rosalie.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

-Te veo después.

**Estaba tan decepcionado... por no tener la fortaleza que suele ser una de mis principales características.. sabía que todos esperaban y querían saber si en realidad Bella es importante, lo es, pero necesitaba hacérselo saber, pero... no sabía cómo... Emmet ha sido mi mejor amigo por muchos años, él me conoce y sabía que él podía ayudarme a encontrar una forma de expresarle a Bella mis sentimientos.. estaba caminando cuando vi a Emmet, él hablo conmigo y.. me dio una idea...**

-No lo hiciste, ¿cierto?

-No Emmet, no pude hacerlo.

-Pero ¿la amas?

-Más que a la música, ella es mi poesía.

-Díselo, sino la perderás.

-No puedo hacerlo, no sé cómo decirle.

-Hazlo de la manera en la que tú te expresas.

-Claro.

-Te dejaré sólo.

-Gracias.

**Comencé a escribir todo lo que sentía.. escribirle esto a Bella me hacía muy feliz, deseaba ver su reacción... **

-Hola madre.

-¡Hola cariño!, ¿qué te sucede?

-Necesito que me aconsejes.

-Habla cariño.

-¿Recuerdas a Edward?

-Si, el joven al que tú amas.

-Bien, ya que lo recuerdas, estoy esperando a que él se me declare, pero él no puede hacerlo, así que no sé

si esperar o decirle que lo amo, ¿qué hago?

-Tú esperas que él lo haga, porque es romántico, pero si sabes que no lo hará, deberías hablar con él o esperar una semana.

-Esperaré esta semana, sino yo se lo diré, necesito saber si ambos sentimos lo mismo.

-Entonces espera.

-Eso haré, gracias madre, adiós.

-Adiós mi vida, cuídate.

**Cuando terminé de escribir, me dispuse a buscar a Bella, ella estaba en el pasillo, jamás me había sentido tan nervioso como ahora, me arme de valor y fui hacía ella...**

-Bella, necesito hablar contigo.

-Dime Edward, ¿es sobre Emmet?

-No es sobre nosotros.

-Ah.. ya sé, quieres que te acompañe a cenar con tu padre...

-Si, pero aparte de es.., pero aquí no, acompáñame a la colina.

-¿Haremos un...?

-No, no haremos un debate, resolveremos nuestra relación.

-Vamos, entonces.

**Mientras ella venía atrás de mi, mi corazón parecía estar paralizado, estaba tan nervioso...**

-¿Son Isa y Edward?

-Si Ros, ¿Emmet hablaste con él?

-Claro, pero no sé qué sucederá.

-Los dejo solos.

-Adiós amiga.

-Adiós Jade.

**Yo caminaba muy rápido, la lleve al jardín botánico, mi lugar favorito, la llevaba de la mano... ella se veía confundida, pero aún así caminaba..**

-Llegamos Edward.

-Bien.. espera...

**Saqué un papel de mi bolsillo y se lo di, mi mano temblaba, ella me miró confundida... **

-Toma, léelo, por favor.

-De acuerdo.

-Espero te guste.

_-"Sé que no demuestro lo que siento, pero si sé escribirlo, motivo por el cual, te digo que eres la amiga que nunca había encontrado, aquella que me apoya, la que siempre esperé, pero no eres solamente una amiga, sino que eres la mujer a quien amo, por eso te digo: te amo como a nadie, eres mi único amor, estás antes que la música, eres mi poesía pura, te amo sin creer en él, pero lo hago, me has enseñado lo que es amar, es vivir pensando en ti, es componer una linda melodía en tu nombre, te amo Bella..., por ello, te pregunto, ¿me amas?..."_ ¿Qué? yo..

-No digas nada más que un si o un no, el cual aceptaré, ya sea alegría o dolor, dime tu respuesta.

-¡Si!, si te amo...

-Bien, gracias, ¿un abrazo?

-Un abrazo, ¿seguro?

-De acuerdo, un saludo inglés.

-Sé que no me lo dirás, pero ahora sé que lo sientes, aunque no me lo digas.

-He ahí la razón, tú me comprendes, gracias.

-Deja de agradecerme, te amo.

-Por cierto, te ves muy linda.

-Gracias caballero.

-Fue un placer, bella dama.

-Quiero estar contigo, no deseo irme.

-Yo deseo lo mismo.

-Edward, me siento mal.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿necesitas un doctor?

-No, no es eso, es que yo sé que Jade está enamorada de ti y ella es mi amiga, siento que la estoy traicionando.

-No Bella, tú no estás haciendo nada, yo jamás he sentido por ella ni por nadie lo que siento por ti, así que no debes sentirte mal, Jessica es como mi hermana, pero no siento nada más que cariño, pero si te sientes de esta manera, ¿estás dispuesta a olvidarte de mi?

-Yo... no me siento bien, pero te amo y no quiero perderte, además si es mi amiga deberá comprenderme, ella sabe que te amo.

-No te preocupes por eso, Bella, ¿crees poder estar conmigo?, sabes como soy, ¿me aceptas tal y como soy?, sabes que no digo lo que siento y que no correspondo a muestras de afecto, aún así, ¿me aceptas?

-M... claro, te quiero por lo que eres, sino fuera así no te hubiese dicho lo que siento, sé quién eres y cómo eres y por eso te amo, por quien eres, sé que eres un poeta silencioso, un romántico que se oculta por miedo a perder, así te acepto y así te amo, pero.. ¿tú me aceptas?

-Por supuesto, prometo tratarte de la mejor manera posible, además intentaré demostrarte mis sentimientos.

-Está bien, ¿otro saludo inglés?

-Estoy de acuerdo, su mano mádam.

-Entiendo la razón por la que ella te ama, te conoce tanto como yo, o más.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si, pregunta.

-En tu patria, ¿dejaste a un novio o a alguien?

-No, tuve una relación, pero eso terminó, y ya no existe nada, ahora sólo me interesas tú.

-Lo pregunto, porque soy muy celoso, así que espero no me falles.

-¿Eres celoso?, yo no.

-Te lo hago saber por si algún día actúo de una manera inadecuada cuando un hombre se acerque a ti con otras intenciones y por si te hago alguna escena de celos.

-Ah..¿entonces esta es una clase de advertencia?

-Supongo que si.

-Ok, nos están observando, mira..

-Tienes razón, quería invitarte a cenar esta noche, pero no sé si puedes.

-M... si puedo acompañarte.

-Perfecto, ¿deseas acompañarme al salón de música?

-Si quiero.

-Dame tu brazo, deseo llevarte de esta manera.

-Bien...

-Ahí vienen Emmet.

-Wow, Edward la trae del brazo..

-Es cierto.

-Hola amigos.

-Hola Isabella, amigo.

-Hola Isabella.

-Hola amigo, Rosalie.

- Disculpen, pero nos retiramos..

**Ella y yo caminábamos hacia el salón de música, todos nos veían admirados... si es la primera dama con la que me ven, aparte de Jessica, hubo un momento en el que miré a Bella, ella estaba sonrojada, aún así me atraía tanto, no sé cómo... pero la amo tanto que soy incapaz de sentirme sólo con ella, ella es mi razón de existir...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella P.O.V.**

**Mi amiga Alice y yo hemos estado trabajando como meseras, no es que no tengamos dinero, pero ambas deseamos disminuirles los gastos a nuestros padres...**

-Hola Alice

-Hola Rick.

-No sé si podrán y si gustan trabajar esta noche, habrá una fiesta y necesitamos de sus servicios como meseras, ¿pueden venir, tú y tu amiga?

-Creo.. que si, sólo que ésta será la última vez, temo que nos expulsen por trabajar en la noche.

-Comprendo, me llamas para confirmar.

-De acuerdo y gracias por llamar.

-Adiós Alice.

-Adiós.

**Edward y yo habíamos pasado todo el día juntos, una pareja común hubiese hecho cosas románticas, pero nosotros eramos una muy diferente, Edward me había hablado de cómo conoció a Emmet y me había estado preguntando muchas cosas con respecto a mis gustos musicales y muchas más, a pesar de que no era romántico, me encantaba estar con él, era divertido a veces, quizá no sea el hombre que toda mujer busca, el hombre cálido, tierno, pero así lo amo, pues sé que es el hombre perfecto para mi.. **-Te veré en la noche, iré a traerte.

-Claro, adiós Edward.

-Es mejor un hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto.

-¡Oh disculpen!, ¿Isa, nos vamos?

-Si Jade.

-Adiós Edward.

-Adiós Jade.

-Bye, Isa.

-Bye y gracias..

**Entré al apartamento y Alice estaba sentada comiendo helado.., sonreí al verla, por lo cual ella descubrió que algo me estaba pasando y porque lo dije: **

-¡Estoy súper feliz!

-Siéntate y cuéntame...¿cuál es la razón de tu felicidad?

-Adivina...

-¿Irás a España?

-No.

-¿Vendrá tu madre?

-No Alice.

-Ah... es él, ¿cierto?

-Si..., Edward y yo somos novios, me lo dijo ahora.

-¡Felicidades!, ahora comprendo..., estoy feliz por ti...

-Gracias.

-Tenemos trabajo para esta noche.

-Verás, yo no puedo, saldré con Edward esta noche.

-Entonces lo cancelaré, yo también tengo planes.

-¿Con tu nueva conquista?

-Si con él, ¿quién se llevará las llaves?

-Es tu casa, llévatelas tú.

-Si.., vendré noche.

-Entonces, me las llevaré.

-Por lo que sé, Edward es muy extraño... ¿y así te enamoraste de él?

-No te metas con él, él es el hombre que amo, aunque no niego, lo es, pero tiene algo que me enamoró, a pesar de todo sé que es tierno y... lo amo.

-Pareces una adolescente enamorada.

-Tengo 20 años, así que no soy una adolescente enamorada, sino una mujer enamorada.

-¿Has pensado si tú y Edward puedan compartir una vida juntos?

-Aún no lo sé, estamos comenzando, eso el tiempo lo dirá.

-¿Hacemos un pie?

-Bien, pero tú me guiarás, porque soy una pésima cocinera.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.

-Partiré las manzanas.

-Está bien, yo haré la masa...

-¿Qué le sucede señorita Jade?

-Nada, estoy molesta.

-¿Cree que las almohadas son las culpables?

-No, pero deseo desahogarme.

-Si necesita ayuda, cuente con la mía.

-Ven Estela.

-Si señorita.

-Tú que me conoces mejor que nadie, tú que eres mi nana, no me digas señorita, soy Jade, eres como mi madre; sabes que siempre he amado a Edward.

-Gracias Ja, pero a la señora no le puedo quitar su lugar; ¿él te ha lastimado?

-Si, él... se enamoró de mi amiga, sé que no me ama, pero él es mi único amor, con todos los hombre que he salido, a ninguno he amado como a él, pero cómo hago para olvidarlo, si me pierdo en su mirada.. estar con él es lo mejor que puede pasarme.

-Cariño, si él no te ama, deberás alejarte de él, así lo irás olvidando, pero esa amiga, ¿es Jessica?

-Lo sé, no es Isa, la nueva, ella lo ama, pero no tanto como yo.

-Te contaré una historia similar, es mía..

-Estaré encantada escuchando.

-Antes de trabajar aquí, estuve en una mansión, era muy bella, ahí vivía una familia muy adinerada, el hijo mayor era muy simpático, él siempre fue tan amable conmigo, me trataba como a una amiga, eso eramos, amigos, él sufría mucho, su madre no lo comprendía, él deseaba viajar y pintar sus viajes, pero ella se negaba, él debía encargarse de las compañías de su familia, él me hablaba de eso, eramos muy buenos amigos, sufríamos juntos, él lloraba porque sus sueños le parecía imposibles de alcanzar, mientras yo lloraba por ser tan cobarde..., me había enamorado de él..., un día tome fuerzas, se lo iba a decir, me puse mis mejores vestiduras, él estaba en su estudio pintando el retrato de una bella mujer, entré, al verlo pintando me quedé ahí observándolo, cuando me acerqué a él, él cayó al suelo, su corazón dejo de latir, yo le gritaba ¡vive! ¡no me dejes! ¡te amo Paul!, pero él jamás contesto, su madre llegó; el médico dijo que había sido un infarto, lo enterramos, tiempo después entré a su estudio y vi ahí el retrato, en la parte de atrás decía: "he aquí a mi consejera, amiga y a la mujer que amo, Estela, ¿te arriesgarías a escaparte conmigo y viajar juntos? Feliz cumpleaños, te amo" y después decidí irme, guarde mi retrato y terminé aquí, prometí no amar a ningún hombre, por eso te amo, a ti te he dado todo mi amor, bien ésta es mi historia.

-Mira como me pusiste, estoy muy nostálgica, ¿aún lo amas?

-Disculpa, vivo con su recuerdo.

-Pero tú tienes el consuelo que él te amó, y yo sé que él no me ama.

-Pero te ayudará a olvidar, ¿te siente mejor?

-Si nana.

-Bien cariño, descansa, iré a la cocina.

-Espera iré contigo, quiero helado.

-Vamos.

-Espera un momento.

-Yo abro Bells.

-Bien Alice.

-¿Hola..?

-Buenas noches dama, disculpe, ¿se encuentra Bella?, soy Edward.

-Buenas noches, si ella está, pasa por favor.

-Con permiso.

-Pasa, siéntate, iré por Bells.

-Aquí esperaré.

**Alice y yo habíamos estado haciendo un pie de manzana, quería impresionar a Edward cocinando algo para él, en realidad no soy buena cocinando pero con ayuda si puedo hacerlo, yo estaba en la cocina esperando a que el pie estuviera cuando Alice llegó...  
**

-Creo que ya está.

-Se ve delicioso, es él..

-¿Quién?¿Edward?

-Si.. él, oye está guapísimo, tienes buenos gustos.

-Me verá en estas fachas, ¡Dios!, dile que saldré en un momento.

-Pero... debes pasar por donde él está.

-Entonces tendré que pasar esa vergüenza.

-Conocerá tu lado casero..

-Claro, pero.. le llevaré un poco..

-Toma, llévalo con cuidado está caliente.

-Hola Edward.

-Hola Bella.

-No sé si gustas pie, pero te traje.

-El pie me encanta.

-Volveré en un momento, me da vergüenza, no quería que me vieras en esta fachas, iré a cambiarme.

-No te preocupes, no me parece que te veas mal.

-Espérame un momento, me cambiaré.

-Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Eso espero.

**No sabía que vestido debía usar... estaba muy nerviosa, ya había salido con él, pero ahora no era lo mismo, pues antes no era su novia, era su amiga, quería verme como la novia de Edward Cullen, aunque a él no le importa la apariencia a mi si, por suerte Alice sabe mucho cuando se trata de moda, por lo que ella me estuvo ayudando...  
**

-¿Este, está bien?

-M... me parece maravilloso, a Edward le encantará.

-¿Eso crees?

-Estoy segura.

-Hola Jade.

-¡Hola madre!

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿y ustedes?

-Excelente, las finanzas no podrían ser mejor, pero nos quedaremos un mes más aquí, en Nueva York, tu padre te envía saludos.

-Está bien, creí que los tendría aquí en una semana, dile que lo amo.

-Disculpa hija, nosotros también te amamos, cuídate y cuidado con las fiestas salvajes.

-No te preocupes, sé lo que no debo hacer, les deseo lo mejor, adiós.

-Adiós cariño.

-Era mi madre.

-¿Los señores vienen pronto?

-No, por el contrario, se estarán un mes más, iré a mi habitación.

-Anda, no te pongas triste, ve a descansar.

-Eso intentaré hacer, hasta mañana.

**Alice me estuvo ayudando a maquillarme y a peinarme... yo podía hacerlo sola, pero ella quería ayudarme y ya que a ella le encanta hacer esto y lo hace muy bien, la deje hacerlo... cuando terminó me dijo que me quedará en el cuarto, ella fue a la sala para ver cómo reaccionaba Edward, si mi amiga es muy dramática... y escandalosa, pero así la quiero.. **

-¡¿Estás preparado para ver a mi amiga?!

-Supongo.

-Bells, sal amiga..

-Estás radiante.

-Gracias, ¿nos vamos?

-Te lo dije Edward.

-Nos disculpa, porque esta bella dama y yo nos retiramos.

-Adiós Alice.

-Cuídala y... tengan cuidado.

-No se preocupe, la cuidaré más que a mi propia vida.

-Eres muy caballeroso.

-Lo es Alice, bye.

-Adiós dama.

-Adiós caballero.

**Soy sincera al decir que Edward se veía atractivo, ya sea de traje o con ropa casual, pero esta noche se veía realmente elegante y.. sexy.., si este hombre es guapo...**

**Él me llevó a un restaurante muy hermoso...  
**

-Buenas noches dama y caballero, bienvenidos.

-Buenas noches, guíenos a nuestra mesa, la reservación está a nombre de Edward Cullen.

-Permítame..., síganme, por favor.

-Vamos Bella.

**Él me tomó de la mano y me sentí tan feliz, llegamos a la mesa, él me miraba y me sonreía, me sentía muy bien, estaba con el hombre perfecto, mientras él hablaba, yo me estaba preguntando si él sería el hombre de mi vida, Alice me hizo pensar en ello... y mis pensamientos se interrumpieron.. por el sonido de su celular.. **

-¿No lo contestarás?

-No, estoy contigo, además es Emmet, después le hablaré.

**Era tan tierno, me hacía sentir lo más importante para él...**

-Te amo Edward, es muy lindo este lugar.

-Lo es, ¿te gustaría conocer un lugar especial?

-Claro.

-Entonces al terminar, te llevaré.

-Dame un adelanto.

-Bien, verás botes.

-¿Es un muelle?

-No exactamente, pero te gustará.

-Yo, ya he terminado.

-Al igual yo, la cuenta por favor

-¿Está lejos?

-Un poco, ¿temes ir a estas horas de la noche tan lejos?

-Si Edward, pero contigo me siento segura.

-No confíes tanto.

-¿Serías capaz de dañarme?

-Respóndelo tú, tú me conoces.

-Por eso acepté.

-Bien.

-Hola Jade.

-¿Ros?

-Si, soy yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, es noche.

-Lo sé, traje películas, ¿te parece si las vemos?

-Son de...

-¡Comedias románticas!

-Ponlas, iré por el helado.

-Ok.

**Edward me llevo a un hermoso faro... él me abrió la puerta y vi el lugar debido a que estaba oscuro no se podía ver nada más el faro y lo que éste alumbraba..**

-Baja Bella.

-Gracias, ¡Wow, es maravilloso!

-Si, este es el faro en el que... mi madre y yo solíamos estar juntos, jugábamos, claro, antes que ella..

-No digas nada más, lo importante es que es tu lugar especial y yo lo conozco.

-Tú eres.. muy comprensiva.

-Bien, y... ¿qué haremos?

-¿Observar las estrellas?

-Me parece buena idea.

-O.. nos vamos y regresamos en otra ocasión con un plan destinado a pasar el día aquí.

-M... apoyo eso, entonces vámonos, porque yo tengo las llaves del apartamento.

-Perfecto, por cierto, ¿ella es tu compañera?

-La casa es de ella y me ha permitido vivir con ella, pero a Alice la conozco desde que eramos niñas, ambas decidimos estudiar aquí, los padres de ella siempre vivieron aquí, Alice vivía con una tía en España y regresó conmigo, así que es una amiga.

-Por cierto, es muy agradable.

-Si, Alice es muy agradable.

-¿Extrañas a tu familia?

-Claro, pero es algo necesario estar lejos, además sé que están bien.

-¿Tu familia es unida?

-M.. si, lo somos.

-Disculpa, no debería preguntar esto.

-No, eso no importa, no me molesta, sabes, tengo sueño.

-Descansa, te bajaré el asiento, ponte mi saco, te despertaré al llegar.

-Así está bien, gracias, estoy muy cansada...

-Lo sé, duerme Bella.

**No nos estuvimos mucho en el faro, yo me sentía con mucho sueño.. me dormí en el camino a casa, aunque no quería hacerlo.. pero el sueño me venció.. cuando estaba comenzando a soñar, escuché una voz.. era Edward, lastimosamente ya habíamos llegado..**

-Bella, despierta, llegamos.

-Te veo, mañana.

-Hasta mañana, ve, entra.

-Adiós Edward.

-Adiós.

**Al llegar Alice estaba sentada en la entrada.. **

-¿Alice?

-Si, tengo cinco minutos de estar aquí, sentada, abre...

-Pasa Alice, lo siento.

-Y... ¿cómo estuvo?

-Bien..., fuimos a un faro.

-¿A un faro?

-Si, es su lugar especial.

-¡Que romántico!

-No lo fue, estuvimos ahí un momento, pues decidimos planear un viaje a ese lugar.

-Y...¿no paso nada romántico, un beso, o algo?

-¡No!, él... nada, olvídalo, es diferente.

-No sé tú, pero yo quiero descansar.

-Yo también, aunque dormí en el auto, tengo sueño.

-Vamos a dormir..

-Dulces sueños Alice.

-Igual para ti.

**Me acosté pensando en él y nuestra noche juntos... él era tan especial..**


	6. Chapter 6: propuesta matrimonial

**Bella P.O.V. **

**Paso un mes Edward y yo eramos felices, él trataba de decirme lo que sentía pero aún no lo lograba. Edward había cambiado, era un hombre diferente, estaba comenzando a ser más expresivo, él me tenía muy enamorada tanto con sus melodías como con su poesía , todos los que conocían a Edward en Cambridge estaban sorprendidos por lo feliz que se veía. Yo hablaba con mi madre para preguntar cómo estaban, ella me decía que todo estaba bien, así que mi familia estaba bien; Jade yo eramos muy buenas amigas, ella me dijo que comprendía la relación que teníamos Edward y yo, y que estaba superando lo que sentía por él, Edward la trataba como siempre lo había hecho, como su amiga; Jasper y Jessica eran felices al igual que nosotros, ellos eran una pareja feliz; sólo Jade no tenía pareja, sus padres habían regresado, los conocí, pero se fueron tres días después de haber regresado, Jade estaba triste, pero Jasper, Jessica, Edward y yo, intentábamos estar con ella, la visitábamos, casi siempre tenía compañía. Edward yo realizamos el viaje al faro, hicimos un picnic, fue lindo estar con Edward; el padre de Edward era muy agradable, me invitaba muy a menudo a cenar, él decía que era la mujer ideal para su hijo, Edward le decía que no era necesario que lo dijera, pues él ya lo sabía.**

**Eramos cinco amigos, cada uno con un mundo diferente, Jasper, Jade, Jessica y Edward tenían algo en común, el dinero, ellos eran millonarios, mientras que yo no, mi posición económica era baja a comparación de ellos, pero somos felices, aunque no tengo dinero como ellos somos muy buenos amigos, pues el dinero no importa tanto como los sentimientos, además para Edward la posición económica no es un determinante importante para nuestra relación, así que esta es mi vida ahora.**

**Edward y yo estábamos en un yate, compartíamos el gusto por el mar, habíamos estado hablando, él se veía un poco extraño, parecía estar feliz y nervioso a la vez, mientras yo le estaba hablando de Alice, él extendió su mano y tomo la mía, abrió mi mano y me dio un sobre, lo abrí y leí la carta que venía dentro:**

-_"No olvides que te amo, no permitas que te olvide, no dudes que mi vida eres tú, no borres de tu memoria este amor que hoy profeso ante ti, te amo, sin poder decir más nada que no sea te amo, no existen palabras para expresarte lo importante que eres, nunca encontré y nunca encontraré a alguien como tú, por ese motivo Isabella Swan, te imploro, te pido y te pregunto: ¿te casarías conmigo?"_ **Al leerla mi reacción fue:** ah! yo... **no podía decir nada, estaba impactada y muy feliz..., Edward se había arrodillado me vio y al ver que no decía nada, se levanto y me dijo:**

_-_Responde, Bella, no me dejes con esta intriga.

**Él se veía ansioso, al verlo así sólo me arroje a sus brazos, diciendo:**

-Edward te amo...

-Yo igual..

**Cuando él me dijo eso, no pude resistirme más y lo besé, por primera vez sentí sus labios, en realidad no deseaba dejar de besarlo, pero mi conciencia regresó y me hizo recordar los límites que debía tener con él...**

-¡Oh!, me deje llevar por la emoción, no debí besarte.

-Los saludos ingleses quedan en el pasado, un beso es un sello perfecto e inmejorable, además yo correspondí ante él.

-Te amo, dime, ¿tu padre lo sabe?

-Aún no, pero sé que estará tan feliz como nosotros.

-Ah... pero tú no conoces a mi familia.

-Lo sé, por ese motivo he planeado que en nuestras vacaciones iremos a España, para pedir el consentimiento de tu madre, si tú estás de acuerdo.

-¡Claro! faltan dos semanas así que le informaré a mi madre.

-Espero que...

-¿Qué?

-Que seas feliz a mi lado, al igual que yo lo soy contigo, Bella yo te... tú sabes.

-Si lo sé Edward, ¿no crees que la diferencia de clases sociales sea un obstáculo? la gente puede decir que yo me casaré contigo por interés.

-Mientras tú y yo seamos felices y nos... amemos, no importa lo que la gente diga o piense, por cierto, si compartiremos una vida juntos, deseo darte un obsequio, no me lo negarás, ¿cierto?, pues no aceptaré un no.

-Estoy de acuerdo, dime ¿qué es..?

-Te lo daré mañana, ¿quieres irte?

-Si, debo hacer algo.

-Bien vamos, llévanos a la orilla.

-Si caballero.

-El sol se está ocultando, me gusta ver esto.

-A mi también Bella, tú me haces sentir completamente feliz, gracias.

**Si Edward era más expresivo ahora, me encantaba este lado de él...**

-Tú haces exactamente lo mismo, te amo...

-Entonces en dos semanas seré oficialmente tu prometido.

-Si, y... ¿no te arrepentirás?

-Nunca lo haré, estoy seguro que eres, has sido y serás mi... único amor.

**Aún le costaba un poco decir algunas cosas, pero ya estaba mejorando, ahora ya me decía lo importante que era para él..., lo abracé al escucharlo y al sentir lo romántico que estaba... jamás me había sentido de esta manera...**

- Y tú el mío, Edward.

-Llegamos, dama y caballero.

-Ven Bella, te ayudo a bajar.

-Gracias.

-Adiós jóvenes, espero que sean felices.

-Adiós y gracias por sus deseos, vamos Bella.

-Adiós señor y gracias, si vamos.

**Edward me llevo a mi apartamento, en todo el camino no hacía nada más que verlo, él me sonreía.. me sentía totalmente feliz... él también lo estaba...**

-Bien, llegamos, adiós Bella.

-Adiós Edward.

-Hasta mañana.

-Te veo mañana Edward cuídate.

**Él se fue, mientras él se alejaba con su auto, yo trataba de asegurarme de que esto fuera real, camine hacía el apartamento, realmente no sé cómo no me caí, camine por inercia, toque la puerta y hubo una voz que me hizo reaccionar...**

-¡Espera, ya voy!

-Apresúrate Alice.

-¡Espera!

-¡Bien!

-Pasa, ¿y esa sonrisa?

-¿Cuál?

-Esa, ¿qué paso?.. ¡habla!

-Verás, Edward y yo... ¡estamos comprometidos!

-¡¿Son prometido?!

-Si...

-¡Wow! no sé qué decir... bueno, si, ¡felicidades!, serás la señora Cullen.

-Gracias, seré Isabella Swan Cullen, me encanta, no sabes lo feliz que soy...

-La alegría que derrochas es inmensa, así que no sé cuánto más puedas estarlo.

-Ah..., si lo estoy...debo ir a hacer algo, iré afuera.

-¡Ve!

-Después,...¿ comemos helado y vemos una película?

-¡Claro!

-Bien.

**Alice es mi mejor amiga ella me conoce y se había dado cuenta de lo feliz que estaba y lo que haría, salí, debía decirle a mi madre esto... sé que ella estaría feliz porque yo lo estaba...**

-¡Hola madre!

-Hola, ¿por qué tan alegre?

-Te tengo una noticia, pero...

-Dime Bella.

-¡Estoy comprometida!, Edward me propuso matrimonio ahora, pero yo le recordé que aún no conoce a mi familia y él dijo que debía hacerlo, motivo por el cual iremos a visitarte.

-¡Felicidades cariño!, pero ¿cuándo vendrán?

-Gracias, en dos semana aproximadamente, ¿está cerca Laurie? si está pásamela.

-Si ella está aquí, ten tu hermana quiere hablar contigo.

-Bien, ¡hola Bella!

-¡Hola Lau!

-¿Cómo has estado, Bella?

-Bien, ¿y tú?

-Bien Bella, pero ¿por qué no me habías llamado?

-Disculpa, pero como tú no sueles estar con mi madre cuando llamo...

-Tienes razón, escuché que vendrás.

-Si, iremos a visitarlas..

-¿Iremos?

-Mi prometido y yo..

-¡¿Prometido?! ¿quién es? ¿Jake?

-¡No!, él no, lo nuestro terminó hace mucho; es Edward, lo conocí aquí, es todo un caballero inglés, es muy especial.

-Así que mi hermanita pronto se casará, pero..¿él te merece?

-Tú lo juzgarás cuando lo conozcas, aunque yo creo que si.. ¿y tu esposo e hijo cómo están?

-De maravilla, Albert sigue creciendo.

-Me alegro hermana, pásame a mamá, cuídate y a tu familia también.

-Te estaré esperando con mucha ansia, tú también cuídate.. ya sabes nada de...

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, él es todo un caballero.

-Ok, adiós Bella, madre toma.

-Bien hija me alegro por ti.

-Gracias madre, te veré pronto cuídate.

-Hasta pronto cariño..

**Haber hablado con ellas me hacía aún más feliz y además saber que pronto las vería... gracias a mi futuro esposo, era noche por lo que fui a dormir, estaba soñando con él, específicamente con le día de nuestra boda, lo veía tan feliz, yo caminaba hacia él... estaba nerviosa, pero cuando lo mire a los ojos sólo me deje llevar... él extendía su mano... y justamente cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, mi sueño se interrumpió...**

-¡Bells, despierta!

-M.. no... aún no... Alice, no... quiero.

-Buenos días... te buscan así que levántate...

-¿Quién..?

-Es...

-¡¿Edward?!

-Lo siento, pero no es él, es Jade.

-Ah... dile que en un momento iré.

-Bien.

**Deseaba que fuera él, quería verlo, aunque muy pronto estaré con él todo el tiempo...**

-Siéntate, Bells vendrá en un momento.

-Gracias, es muy temprano, tuviste que despertarla, ¿cierto?

-Si, pero mejor, durmió suficiente, además yo pensaba en ir a despertarla pronto.

-Hola Jade.

-Hola Isa.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No.

-Bueno, lo pregunto porque está muy temprano, entonces dime qué pasa.

-Discúlpame por venir a estas horas, pero necesito saber algo.

-Te escucho.

-¿Les traigo café?

-Si Alice, ¿y tú, Jade?

-Por favor, verás Ros me dijo que Emmet le comentó que tú y Edward... se comprometieron, ¿es cierto?

-Eh..¡si! ¡lo estamos! yo pensaba decírtelo ahora.

-Pero Edward... él, no...

-Me lo propuso ayer, dábamos un paseo en el yate y... me pidió matrimonio.

-¡Felicidades!

-Gracias.

-Creí que... ustedes irían más lento... pero me equivoque, ¿ Edward cómo se ve?

-Él está...

-Muy feliz Jade, pronto Bella será mi esposa...

-Vaya que si lo estás, hola Ed.

-Hola Jade, hola amor...

**Me sorprendió verlo y aún más que me besará nuevamente y que me dijera "hola amor"..**

-Hola...

-Bien, creo que los dejare solos, supongo que es lo que debo hacer.

-No Jade, Edward ¿quieres café?

-Por favor Bella y no te vayas Jade.

-Volveré en un momento con tu café.

-Así que... encontraste la felicidad.. ¿eh?

-Si Jade, la encontré, mira ¿crees que le guste?

-Es muy linda.

-Son solamente diamantes, ¡oh! lo guardaré.

-Tu café Jade.

-Gracias Alice.

-Y el tuyo, Edward.

-Gracias Bella.

-Hm.. está delicioso, discúlpenme pero Ros y yo tenemos que salir, me alegro por ustedes y gracias Alice, hasta pronto.

-Bye Jade.

-Cuídate Jade y gracias por venir.

-Adiós Jade, gracias por tus deseos.

-No sé ustedes, pero yo la vi un poco extraña.

-Yo también Alice.

-Debió sorprenderse al saber de nuestro compromiso, ya que yo no se lo dije.

-Talvéz Edward, bueno los dejo solos, no quiero interrumpirlos...

-¡Alice...!

-Es cierto.. ¿oh no Bells?

-Ya vete...

-Bien, bye.

-Adiós Alice.

-Bye.

-Bella...

-Si Edward.

-¿Quieres que te muestre tu regalo?

-Si.

-Entonces termínate el café.

-Así que... ¿no está aquí?

-No...

-¿Qué sucede por qué me miras así?

-Es que eres muy guapo, tus ojos café, tu cabello dorado, tus labios rosados, tus facciones tan masculinas... tu voz... tu sonrisa.. realmente eres atractivo.

-¿Te siente bien?

-Claro, ¿por qué?

-Porque me parece que estás delirando.

-¿Ah si?

-Si.

-Descríbeme tú ahora.

-¿Eso quieres?

-Hazlo.

-De acuerdo, eres maravillosa, los ojos en los cuales mis sentidos se pierden, el cabello que emana un aroma refrescante, tus labios pétalos de rosa, tus manos cálidas de las que nunca me querré soltar, eres perfectamente hermosa, y...¿te gustó?

-Si, estuvo bien, vamos ya termine.

-Vamos..

**Cuando él me estaba describiendo me sentí muy feliz... nadie podía describirme de igual manera como él, ante sus ojos y su corazón soy perfecta.. escucharlo decir eso de mi hizo sentir dichosa...**

-¿Se puede señorita Jade?

-Si... Estela.

-¡Oh no¡ no llores...

-No puedo dejar de hacerlo.

-Toma tu leche y cálmate...

-Gracias, Ed y Bella, ellos están comprometidos...

-Tranquilízate.

-Bien...

-Oh mi niña, así quédate siempre, junto a mi, sobre mi hombro, te quiero.

-Yo también nana, sabes él la ama... y ella también siente lo mismo por él, pero si yo no soy feliz ellos tampoco.

-No, eso no lo digas pronto encontrarás a alguien.

-Es él o ninguno.

-Jade... no...

-Déjame sola, por favor.

-Jade..

-¡Sal! te lo pido.

-Si señorita.

**No podía ver en qué lugar me encontraba pues Edward me había cubierto los ojos, sólo sabía que estaba**

**lejos de la casa de Alice, él no me había dicho nada, traté de que lo hiciera, pero insistió en que debía**

**esperar...**

**Hola! espero les guste ,no olviden dejen sus reviews porfa!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mi regalo

**Bella P.O.V**

**Edward me iba dirigiendo en todo el camino no hacía nada más que pensar en nuestra vida juntos, no soy muy romántica, pero con un hombre como Edward era imposible no serlo, llegamos a otro lugar, me hizo entrar y... era un ascensor... lo cual me inquietó y me dio mucha curiosidad a dónde me llevaba, ¿era un viaje en helicóptero? o... ¿podría ser un avión con un letrero que dijera: "Te amo Isabella"?, bueno pensé en un sin fin de cosas... pero él no es esa clase de hombre aunque ahora había cambiado...**

-¿Ascensor?

-Si..

-¡Quiero ver!

-No, ¿confías en mi?

-Claro.

-Espera entonces, al llegar lo verás.

-Oye.. tienes brazos muy fuertes...

-Me haces cosquillas...

-¿Ah.. si?

-Si.

-Entonces...

-Bella... no, deja... sino no te dejaré ver... ¡Bella!

-Está bien, no te haré cosquillas.

-Camina.. m.. espera.

-¡¿Llegamos?!

-Si, pero espera.

-¿Más?

-Paciencia.

-No tengo opción.

-Exacto.

-¿Ya?

-¡Ya!

-¡Wow! ¿es... tuyo?

-No amor es tuyo, ¿te gusta?

-Me encanta, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-¿No puedes?

-No amor.

-Es un regalo de tu futuro esposo, pronto lo compartiremos todo, deseo lo mejor para ti, aquí tendrás privacidad, sabes que esto lo hago porque deseo verte siempre que yo guste, venir a visitarte... además no te estoy comprando, acéptalo.

-Pero Edward, no debiste gastar.

-Entiende, desde ahora todo lo que tengo te lo daré, no te faltará nada, lo que desees te lo daré..

-Gracias, es hermoso, sabes Alice se pondrá triste, la dejaré sola.

-Me disculparé por quitarle a su amiga, anda ve a tu cuarto, hay algo especial.

-Ok.

-Yo iré por un vaso con agua..

**Si estaba un poco decepcionada quería que él me diera la sortija de alguna de esas maneras que había pensado, pero ¿un apartamento? era magnifico... y ahora ya no me haría ilusiones de la propuesta con sortija...**

**Entre a mi cuarto y...**

-¡¿Un piano?!

-Bella.. te amo, esta sortija representa mi compromiso y mi promesa de amor, dame tu mano.

-Edward... levántate.. yo...

-Listo se te ve hermosa...

-Es preciosa, ¿son... diamantes?

-Si, pero su valor y belleza no se comparan contigo.. tú eres mucho más que ellos..

-¡Oh amor! eso fue lindo.

-Me arrodillé porque según las películas esto es muy romántico, lo estuve practicando, quería que fuera perfecto, eres... todo para mi, te amo Isabella...

-Yo también te amo... y fue perfecto.

-Contigo decir te amo, es tan sencillo, pues esto es cierto, te amo... te amo..

**Este día quedaría guardado en mi memoria como el mejor día de mi vida con él... me había hecho saber lo mucho que me ama... sabía que este era el principio de mi vida a su lado... la cual deseaba fuera eterna... lo amo tanto...**

-Te amo Edward Cullen, ¿tocas una pieza?

-No es necesario que lo preguntes sólo ordénalo... pero tú me ayudarás...

-¿Yo?

-Si tú, amor.

-Sabes que no puedo.

-Te enseñaré, siéntate aquí.

-Soy mala aprendiendo.

-Pon tus manos sobre las mías, así... y toquemos..

-¡Wow! así, si puedo.

-Si, ¿te parece si tocamos algo de Mozart?

-Toquemos lo que gustes.

-Mozart será..

**Edward P.O.V.**

**Bella.. es la mujer que he estado esperando, este día será el primero que guardaré como el más feliz de mi vida.**

**Realmente estaba nervioso no sabía cómo entregarle el anillo para hacerle saber lo mucho que la amo, ella me hace tanto bien, con ella todo es maravilloso, ella me ha hecho cambiar, me ha demostrado lo que es el verdadero amor, jamás pensé que llegaría a amar a una mujer como la amo a ella, creí que con la mala experiencia de mis padres no lograría llegar a sentir lo que siento ahora, pero para mi suerte Bella llego y me ayudo a encontrar algo que había perdido hace muchos años... el amor, no había experimentado esto desde que mi madre se fue...**

**Me sentía mal por Jade, pero a ella no lograría amarla como a Bella.**

-Hola Ros.

-¡Hola Jade!

-¿Tienes planes para mañana?

-No, ¿por qué?

-Entonces, ¿te parece si nos vemos en el restaurante de siempre para desayunar? tú dile a Emmet y yo les diré a Ed y a Isa.

-Ok, se lo diré, hasta mañana Jade.

-Amor, ¿deseas comer?

-Si... ¿y tú?

-También, pero no hay nada para cocinar.

-¿Cocinar? mejor te invito a comer.

-Ah... ¿temes que cocine?

-No, es sólo que no deseo verte trabajar tanto.

-M... trataré de creerte, vamos entonces, estoy hambrienta.

-De acuerdo vamos.

**Ella me hace tan feliz, lo que más amo de ella es su sinceridad, tuve algunas novias, pero todas tenían algo en común, no me querían a mi, sino a mi dinero, pero Bella realmente me ama a mi... y yo a ella...**

**Cada vez que salíamos me aferraba a su mano, no deseaba soltarla nunca... ella será la mujer que siempre amaré y con la que deseo estar toda mi vida.**

**Ella no quiso ir a un restaurante, prefirió que compráramos algo y así poder comer en su nuevo apartamento... y fue exactamente lo que hicimos.**

-Hm.. está sabrosa.

-Si, lo está, ¿quieres más?

-No gracias Bella, así es suficiente.

-Bien, ¿helado?

-Eso si.

-Hm.. delicioso, ¿te molesta si te dejo sola un momento?

-M.. depende, si te vas, si, pero si te vas y prometes regresar.. no me molestaré.

-Bella, jamás te dejaré sola.. es sólo que Emmet llamó y le devolveré la llamada.

-Lo sé, bueno si es eso, está bien.

-Hola Emmet, ¿sucedió algo?.

-Hola Edward, ¿estás con Isabella?

-Si, ella está comiendo.

-Disculpa, lo que sucede es que necesito tu automóvil, el mío no funciona.

-No hay problema, ve a la casa y pide un auto.

-Gracias amigo.

-De nada, cuídalo.

-No te preocupes.

-¿Todo bien Edward?

-Si, sólo necesitaba un auto.

-Ah... estuvo deliciosa la comida.

-¿Estás cansada?

-M... un poco, pero el sofá es muy cómodo.

-Entonces llego la hora de irme.

-No... quédate un momento, espera a que me duerma.

-Pero... no es correcto.

-Edward, no haremos nada, sólo acompáñame, tengo un mal presentimiento, por favor, ¿si?

-De cuerdo, muévete.

-Siento algo... no sé qué es..

-Nada te pasará, yo te cuidaré.

-Si me pasara algo, ¿no me olvidarás?

-Jamás, pero no digas eso, porque nada te sucederá, sino yo me iré contigo.

-Eres tan cálido..

-Y tú tan fría..

-Pues si, dame calor.

-¿Así?

-Si... abrázame..

-Y si me faltaras.. no sé qué sería de mi...

-M...

-Duerme.. que.. yo..

**Repentinamente vi a Bella, no sé dónde estábamos sólo sé que era un hermoso lugar ella y yo estábamos caminando, hablábamos... y me sentía tan feliz... ¿estaba soñando? si era así no deseaba despertar, estar junto a ella me hacia tanto bien... ella me decía lo mucho que me amaba y yo la besaba.. este sería nuestro futuro, siempre la amaré... escuché un algo, pero no deseaba despertar por lo cual lo ignoré y continúe soñando...**

-¿No contesta?

-No Rosalie, mi amigo no contesta, llama al celular de Isabella.

-Bien, está llamando..

-Qué extraño..

-Si, Ed siempre contesta.

-Intenta nuevamente.

**Desperté y el sol ya había salido... Bella estaba a mi lado, yo la estaba abrazando... no quería despertarla, pero.. me sorprendió tanto verla al despertar... que no pude dejar de despertarla, quería ver su reacción.**

-Bella..

-¿Edward?

**Si ella se sorprendió..**

-Si, nos quedamos dormidos, es tu celular.

-Es Rosalie, hola Rose.

-Hola, Emmet, Ros y yo te invitamos a desayunar, ¿estás con Ed?

-Ah.. él..

-No... eso no es posible.

-Así es él debe estar en su casa, dime la hora y el lugar, y ahí estaré, y yo le hablaré a Edward.

-En el restaurante de siempre, en media hora.

-Bien, te veo luego.

-Dile a Ed.

-Claro.

-Y... ¿qué pasaba?

-Nos invitan a desayunar, así que me iré a cambiar... por suerte ayer compre esto..

-Yo...

-Tú quédate, así nos vamos juntos.

-Entonces te esperaré aquí.

-Ah... y buenos días por cierto.

-Buenos días, ¿te tardarás?

-M... un poco.

-Apresúrate.

-Lo intentaré.

**Si quería que al despertar ella estuviera siempre conmigo, que ella fuera lo primero que vería, a quien mis labios besarían, a quien le diría te amo, a quien le daría todo... deseaba que este fuera nuestro primer día de casados, pero eso no pasaría aún...**

-Ellos llegarán al restaurante, vámonos.

-¿Están juntos?

-No Emmet, Ed está en su casa.

-Entonces vamos, ellos nos alcanzarán.

-Si amor, vamos Jade, ¿nos iremos en mi auto?

-No, ustedes váyanse juntos, yo iré en el mío.

-Maneja con cuidado amiga.

-Si Ros.

**Bella aún no terminaba de cambiarse, no suelo ser paciente pero con ella debía serlo, pues siempre me hace esperar un poco, claro que yo estaba dispuesto a esperarla... porque sabía que después estaría con ella...**


	8. Chapter 8: Cuando se ama¿se hace eso?

**Bella P.O.V.**

**Ya me había terminado de cambiar, bueno no tenía más ropa que esa, pues hasta ayer no vivía aquí por suerte mientras salimos con Edward a comprar el almuerzo, vi ropa y... la compre.. además era de mi color favorito, el café.**

-Termine, ¿me veo bien?

-Te ves muy bella, tendré que cuidarte aún más.

-Ah.. si... ¿tanto como para merecer un beso?

-Si... m.. pero no sólo uno, sino más... uno... dos... tres... y.. muchos más..

-¡Ya! vámonos sino se molestarán.

-Bien, vamos.

-¿Ya decidieron lo que ordenarán?

-Aún no, le hablaré cuando las damas y yo decidamos.

-Como guste, volveré después.

-Olvide mi bolso.

-¿Te acompaño Jade?

-No Ros, iré sola.

-Ve con cuidado.

-Si chicos, regreso en un momento.

**Edward y yo habíamos venido platicando y... bueno haciendo cosas que normalmente hacen los enamorados, si este nuevo Edward me volvía loca... era más expresivo, pero... me daba miedo perderlo y no lograr soportar su pérdida lo amo tanto...**

-Baje bella dama.

-Gracias caballero.

-Permítame llevarla del brazo.

-Claro..

**Me distraje tanto que si él no me hala me hubiese caído..**

-Mira por donde caminas amor..

-Tú me guiarás, ¿o me dejarás morir?

-No amor, camina.

**Llevaba mis ojos cerrados confiaba tanto en él que hice eso, mientras él me dirigía escuche que Jade gritó: crucen, entonces abrí mis ojos, Edward me hacía cosquillas... me llevaba tomada de la cintura..** **Vi a Jade y le dije:**

-Ya vamos, amor ¡vasta!

-De acuerdo.

Cruzábamos la calle cuando Edward se distrajo y un auto se acercaba a él... no pude reaccionar, cuando logre hacerlo Jade gritó:

-¡Cuidado Ed!

Ella salvo a Edward... el auto que se acercaba a Edward termino arrojando a Jade, ella empujo a Edward y... escuché cómo ella era golpeada por el auto.. no hice más que gritar su nombre

-¡Jade!

Edward se levanto, ambos nos acercamos a ella... él gritaba:

-¡No! Jade... ¡Dios ayúdame!

-Amiga despierta..

-Todo fue mi culpa...

-No... ¿es... estás bien Ed?

-Si... no morirás ¿cierto?

-No amor, ella no lo hará..

**Sabía que Jade no lo lograría pero debía ser fuerte, Edward estaba devastado.. admiré tanto la fortaleza de Jade, después del impactó logró hablar..**

-Ed.. estoy sangrando.

-Si lo estás, pero pronto te atenderán la ambulancia ya viene.

-No.. Ed, yo no... puedo.. ya..

-No Jade, no... quédate, te necesito...

-Tienes a.. Isa... ella.. Ed..

-Jade, eres nuestra amiga, te necesitamos, Edward te necesita.

**Ella... ya no tenía más fuerzas sólo pudo decirnos eso... y:**

-Ed.. adiós..

-¡No...! Jade... ¡no! ¡vuelve!.. Jade, te quiero... ¡Jade!

-Suéltala amor... revisaré sus signos, amor sé fuerte... Jade, ella murió.

**No suelo ser fuerte en esta clase de situaciones, pero el amor de mi vida necesitaba mi apoyo, él no la soltaba, se aferró a ella.. pero ya no había nada más que hacer ella se había ido.. Rose y Emmet llegaron..**

**Rose... ella reaccionó igual que Edward...**

-¡No..! ¡amiga! Jade...

-Isabella, ¿ella...?

-Si Emmet.

-Rosalie, amor, déjala, ella.. no está más con nosotros, ven.

-¡Emmet mi mejor amiga murió..!

-Lo sé.

-Jade murió amigo..

-Edward sé fuerte, cálmense, ella era una mujer muy fuerte, seámoslo nosotros también.

-Pero.. Jade...

-Rosalie y yo escuchamos el impacto pero.. no pensamos que Jade terminaría así.

-Emmet... ella... ¡lo hizo por mi! ¡la mate! ella...

-No amigo, vamos... sé fuerte.. ella te protegió.

-Amor, Emmet tiene razón, ella no será feliz si tú no lo eres, debes agradecerle esto, será feliz en otro lugar, ven.. te amo...

-¿Crees eso amigo?

-Si amigo, Isabella cuídalo..

**Edward no dejaba de llorar, tampoco Rose lograba dejar de llorar... Emmet y yo, logramos tranquilizarlos un poco, pero Edward no lo estaría por mucho tiempo, él se sentía culpable; los paramédico llegaron, subieron el cuerpo de Jade a la ambulancia, Edward y yo nos fuimos con los paramédicos, Emmet y Rose se quedaron, debían informarle a los padre de Jade sobre esto, Edward no pudo seguir tranquilo... él nuevamente comenzó a llorar y decía:**

-El auto debió atropellarme.. ella.. no debió...

-Amor, ella te salvo la vida, te empujó para evitar que el auto te atropellara, no te lamentes más, no puedes hacer nada, le dijiste que la querías, no te pongas así, sino ya no podré ser fuerte, ella era mi amiga también, no sólo tú estás sufriendo, además dijiste que nada me pasaría, así que debes ser fuerte para protegerme, y si hubieras muerto.. si te lo preguntas, ¡¿acaso no me amas?! ¿sabes cómo me sentiría...? ¡te amo..! así que no pienses en morir y dejarme sola.

-Perdóname... perdóname amor... sé que tienes razón, pero esto es tan difícil de asimilar, intentaré ser fuerte por ella y por ti.. te amo..

-Bien, tranquilízate, ven... deseo abrazarte.. ella está en un lugar más bello.. ¿si?

-Si, eso lo sé, ella fue como una hermana, la necesitaré mucho más de lo que jamás pensé..

**Jade P.O.V.**

**Veía cómo todo pasaba tan rápido por mi mente, mis recuerdos parecían ir a una muy alta velocidad, vi mis momentos más alegres y los tristes, vi a Edward y a mis padres, vi a todas las personas que conocía, lo último que recordaba era un choque.. Edward... él.. lloraba.. me pedía no dejarlo.. si, tuve un accidente salve al amor de mi vida... él estaba vivo, pero... yo no podría verlo más... eso, no.. él me necesita..**

**Llegué a un lugar desconocido, ahí una voz dijo lo siguiente:**

-Bien Jade, ¿estás lista para ser juzgada?

-¿Yo? no... si eres quien creo que eres, no, yo aún no me iré, él me necesita.

-No, tú debes abandonar ese mundo, ya no perteneces a él ahora, debes ir hacía allá..

-¡No..! yo volveré..

-Pero ..¡serás un alma sin cuerpo..!

-"Amor necesito a Jade.."

**Esa voz era la de Edward, él deseaba tenerme a su lado.. y yo lo complacería, él me necesita..**

-Lo sé Ed, por eso estaré contigo.

-Jade, vuelve, debes irte hacia allá.. ¡vuelve!

-No, iré con él, me necesita...

**Era extraño estar al lado de todos mis seres queridos sin que ellos no pudieran verme o sentirme... me sentía extraña, no me conocía deseaba volver como la chica que alguna vez fui... al llegar a mi antiguo mundo, todas las personas que conocía estaban en mi funeral... a decir verdad la ropa que escogieron para enterrarme no me lucía deseaba decirles que me cambiaran, además deseaba abrazar a mi madre y a mi padre, ellos estaba aquí conmigo... mi madre estaba realmente triste... deseaba poder abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amo... pero no podía, esto era tan frustrante...**

-Hija... ¡no..!

-Cálmate cariño, ella se fue y no te escucha.

-Nuestra hija se fue.. y.. nosotros no estuvimos con ella.

-Lo sé, pero ella está bien.

-Disculpen, ¿ustedes son los padres de Jade?

-Así es señorita, soy su padre, ¿usted conoció a mi hija?

-Si, soy Isabella, una amiga de su hija, mis más sinceras condolencias, señora su hija fue una mujer maravillosa, sé que estará bien, ella era muy valiente y fuerte.

-Gracias Isabella, si mi hija era así, pero.. yo.. no le dije tantas cosas... fui una mala madre...

-Oh no amor... fuiste una madre maravillosa para nuestra hija...

-No, no lo fui, nunca estábamos con ella...

-Disculpen, me retiro.

-Gracias señorita, amor cálmate..

-Edward ellos son...

-Si Bella, lo sé, iré con ellos.

-Te acompañaré.

-Señor y señora, mi más grande sentido pésame, su hija... Jade, ella murió por mi culpa, disculpen, pero yo..

-No Edward, si ella dio su vida por ti, es porque eras muy importante para mi hija ella te quiso mucho, ¿cierto amor?

-¡¿Así que murió por tu culpa?!

-Así es señora, perdón.

-Murió por ti... ¡por ti!

-Amor déjalo... él no tuvo la culpa, vete Edward, después te veré para que me digas lo que sucedió, por ahora déjanos solos.

-Con su permiso señora y señor lo veré luego, vamos Bella.

**No madre él no tiene culpa de esto, yo tomé la decisión de salvarlo, porque sólo él ha estado siempre conmigo, él me conoce más que tú... él sabe lo que amo y lo que odio... él es.. todo para mi, ¿crees que dejarlo morir era una opción? para mi no... Ed es el hombre que amo, y.. lo cuidaré aún muerta... **

-Vamos amor siéntate después la iremos a ver.

-Emmet la extraño tanto...

-Lo sé amor...

-Su madre está destrozada, saben si ella no me hubiera conocido estaría viva.

-Edward, no te atormentes más amigo, seamos fuertes, sé que no era mi amiga intima, pero le tenía aprecio, todos los que la conocimos sentimos su partida, pero ella no se sentirá bien si te culpas en vez de disfrutar la oportunidad de vivir que Jade te dio..

-Amor hazle caso a Emmet, él no se equivoca al decir eso.

-Si Edward, mi amiga te quiso mucho, ella te amó..

-Lo sé, pero aún así no puedo dejar de sentirme mal.

-Te equivocas Edward, ella también fue mi amiga, si no la conocía tanto como ustedes, pero la llegue a querer mucho.

-Perdóname amor.

-Saben, creo que deberían ir a descansar.

-Si amigo, Bella vamos mañana será un día largo, vamos, los veo mañana.

-Si vamos, bye.

-Bye.

**Ellos se fueron yo me quede no quería ver a Edward sufrir más, saben lo que quería ver era cuánto me extrañarían...**


	9. Chapter 9: Mi nuevo mundo

**Jade P.O.V.**

**Al día siguiente la hora dejarme ir se estaba acercando, pues el siguiente día me dejarían ir...mi cuerpo había sido cremado, pues uno de mis deseos al morir era que mi cuerpo no reposará en un ataúd... deseaba que mis restos fueran esparcidos en un lugar bello y que fueran libres... **

**Mientras todos se sentían conmovidos por mi partida, yo me sentía triste por mis padres, mi madre no soltaba la urna, intenté comunicarme, pero...**

-¡Padre, madre! ¡estoy aquí! ¿no me ven?

-Amor debemos despedirnos, ya que ella paso más tiempo contigo su madre, deberías hablar antes para despedirte de ella, así que adelante..

-Si, lo sé.

-Madre... estoy aquí... **Así es, ellos no me podían ver... estaba tan cerca y lejos a la vez... Ed e Isa, estaban allí, a Ed se le veía muy triste jamás lo vi de esa manera.. bueno, una tan sola vez, cuando su madre se fue... cómo podría hacerle eso a él, no, no le causaría un dolor como ese nunca, él necesitaba de mi... y yo a él...**

**Mi madre se dirijo a todos los presentes, sólo que... no como lo hace siempre, como una mujer firme y confiada, esta vez ella, era diferente, ahora ni siquiera podía sostenerse, estaba débil y triste... la voz se le escuchaba quebrada... no, ella no era la mujer fuerte que suele ser, pues esta vez estaba despidiendo a su única hija... no... podía sólo verla así, deseaba poder acercarme y abrazarla, ahora necesitaba tener brazos para estrujar su cuerpo... ella era la mujer más fuerte que jamás conocí, pero al ver su lado frágil, quería darle un poco de fuerza...**

-Gracias.. por acompañarnos en este dolor, mi esposo y yo agradecemos su compañía, los que conocieron a nuestra hija, sabrán que a ella le encantaba estar acompañada de muchas personas, por lo tanto...m.. sé que ella está muy feliz... sus cenizas serán esparcidas en el lago mañana, agradeceríamos mucho contar con su compañía, muchas gracias a todos.

**Isa y Ed estaban muy tristes, saben a Isa la odiaba aún más, pues si ella no hubiera venido jugando con Ed, él no se hubiera distraído y yo no lo hubiera tenido que salvar y abandonarlo así... si ella era la culpable de nuestra separación... pero, no le dejaría a Ed.. debía regresar con él... Hasta de mi muerte salía ganando, podía estar más tiempo con Ed y abrazarlo para "apoyarlo"... ella era.. la persona que más odio...**

-Edward, iré al apartamento, necesito descansar, para acompañar mañana a Jade en su despedida, ¿me llevas?

-Si Bella, yo también iré a descansar, ¿ustedes se quedan?

-No, Rosalie y yo nos iremos pronto, hasta mañana.

-Adiós amigo.

-Adiós Emmet, cuida a Rose.

-Si Isabella, cuida a mi amigo.

-Descansa Rose, ¿lo prometes?

-Si Bella.

-Bueno Bella, descansa.

-Si, tú también.

-Adiós.

-¡Espera...! quédate, te necesito junto a mi.

-Prometo manejar con cuidado.

-No, tú no estás bien, baja te quedarás aquí conmigo.

-Está bien, no quiero estar sólo.

-Yo tampoco, vamos, te amo...

-Yo también...

**Era estresante esta situación... pero bueno hasta el momento no sé qué hacer para revertir esto; ahora es el día en el que me despedirán, todos están aquí en el lago, este es mi lugar favorito... pues de los pocos recuerdos que tengo con mi padre están aquí.. jugando con él, abrazándome y diciéndome que soy su amor más grande junto a mamá... ¡Wow! este si que es mi lugar favorito mamá también estaba conmigo aquí, aunque ella siempre se iba, tenía presentaciones que arreglar, eventos más importantes que los que yo estaba viviendo...**

**Pero ahora estaban nuevamente aquí.. después de casi 10 años de no visitar este lugar, los tres estábamos juntos.. es el lugar ideal para dejar mis restos libres, porque aquí siempre habrá una parte de mi... Como se hace en esta clase de eventos, mi padre y mi madre debían de despedirme con algunas palabras, en esta ocasión mi padre hablo primero:**

-Hija, ahora me despido de ti en tu lugar favorito, en el lugar que jugábamos juntos, en donde me hiciste el padre más feliz, adiós hijita...

**Te amo papi, tú me diste momentos hermosos, también me hiciste la niña más feliz aquí.. gracias por eso... no llores ¿si?**

-Cariño, me arrepiento por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo de ti, espero que supieras que te amo... también espero que seas feliz, adiós amor...

**No te preocupes madre, sé que me amas.. y sé que ser organizadora de eventos requiere mucho tiempo.. así que no te preocupes.. te quiero...**

-Jade ahora te despediré con una de mis melodías la cual te gustó a ti también...

**Ed sabes que amo esa melodía... gracias por tocarla** -Adiós Jade, adiós hermana...

-Amiga espero que seas feliz, siempre fuiste tan alegre, te despido con mucho amor...

**Gracias Rosalie fuiste mi mejor amiga... y lo seguirás siendo.**

-Bueno Jade, ahora serás mucho más feliz, te agradezco por tu amistad, eras inigualable, eres la clase de amiga difícil de olvidar, aunque nuestro primer encuentro no fue muy agradable, pude ser tu amiga y pude conocerte, sé feliz Jade...

**No... esta no es mi despedida.. y si, talvez en algún momento fuiste mi amiga, pero no más Isabella Swan... no más..**

**Y bien mi madre se encargo junto a mi padre a esparcir mis cenizas... así mi cuerpo desapareció...**

**Dos semanas después que perdí mi cuerpo y mi vida, pero mi alma o lo que sea, aún veo a Ed, sólo que él a mi no... en realidad nadie puede verme, estoy en un mundo en el cual no me ven, no me escuchan y no me sienten; soy invisible, pero a pesar de esto no quiero irme... estoy ideando un plan para estar con él, Isa es tan feliz ahora, esa felicidad es gracias a mi. Mis padres me extrañan y yo a ellos, pero Ed me necesita, debo estar a su lado, voy con él a todas partes, lo malo es que ella siempre están con él, no lo deja sólo. Aquí puedo ver todo lo que nunca vi, personas que creía conocer y que ahora las conozco mejor, sé lo que ellos piensan, sienten y lo que son, sé de todos ellos, excepto de Ed y de Isa, no puedo ver más allá de ellos, pero aunque no me vean, escuchen, sientan; ellos pronto tendrán noticas sobre mi. Odio verlos juntos, él se ha vuelto tan tierno con ella... quisiera ser yo... a quien besa, abraza y mira con tanto amor, pero pronto será así.**

**Vamos dejen sus reviews así podré conocer su opinión sobre la historia! disfrútenla mucho! por ustedes es que hago esto, escribir es algo que dedico a mis lectores fieles... :D**


End file.
